Moments
by yarumi-san
Summary: coleccion de drabbles Amuto - AU ¡nueva actua! drabbles nuevos n-n
1. Inicio

Notas iniciales: Hi!!! bueh esta idea fue de mi amiga lil chan q me mando un mail contandome sobre una user del foro q ella modera q habia escrito drabbles con una lista de palabras, ella me la mando para saber si yo kerrria escribir con ellas la verdad no soy buena escribiendo drabbles demo la pareja es tan cute q lo quise intentar ^^

aki dejo algunas claves para entiendan mejor el fanfic ^^

-"hablando"  
**pensando**  
pov (siglas para punto de vista en ingles)  
//flashback//

**Inicio**

Amu pov

Xq todo comenzo alli, ese dia cuando cai en el pozo en el q el dormia.... ¡q persona en su sano juicio dormiria en dentro de un hueco en una construccion!

Aunque tb de quien estoy hablando si todo lo q involucra ese neko no tiene razon alguna, jamas se lo q piensa, la mayoria de las veces no se si me dice las cosas en serio o si se burla de mi

Todo era muy sencillo antes... es decir yo solo queria ser normal y que Tadase supiera lo q sentia x el demo entonces...

¡aparecio ese neko!

Q me hizo un caos en la cabeza .... y tb en el corazon...

A veces quiero gritar ¡¡Ikuto eres el principio de mis desgracias!!

demo si tengo q ser sincera lo q Ikuto me hace sentir es el inicio del verdadero amor

notas: espero les guste!! y dejenme un review si? n_n


	2. lluvia

Nota iniciales: y ak les dejo dos mas n_n enjoi! como dice mi amiga XD

**LLuvia**

Ikuto pov

mnn... odiaba la lluvia no sabia xq pero me ponia de mal humor debia atribuirlo a mi personalidad felina? Sonrei ante la ironia de mis palabras

no sabia donde diablos se habia ido Yoru demo tampoco importaba mucho con la lluvia q caia lo mas probable es q este en casa lugar al q abrМa llegado hace tiempo si no fuera xq el agua cae cada vez mas copiosamente y ...

end pov

Ikuto perdio e hilo de sus pensamientos cuando algo llamo su atencion, o mas bien alguien...

-"amu" - La pelirosada venia caminando x la esquina con un paraguas en una mano y el portafolio de la escuela en la otra, parecia... en la luna (XD) demo despues el neko puedo notar q llevaba auriculares en los oidos, el muchacho sonrio con malicia al ver q la joven se acercaba y ni siquiera habia notado su presencia y cuando esta paso a su lado sin notarlo la jalo del brazo

-¡kyyaa!- el paraguas volo al piso- ¡Ikuto!

**Dios ya siento mi rostro demasiado caliente, voy a desmayarme sino me suelta, como no me di cuenta q estaba ahi... y ahora q lo pienso que hacia en esa parada del autobus**

-"¿q estas haciendo aki?"

-"llueve"

-"no trajiste paraguas, estas mojado"

-"no estaria asi si lo tuviera, x eso me preguntaba si podrias compartir el tuyo conmigo"

-"ah mn..."

-"despues de todas las veces q te he salvado me lo merezco ¿no te parece? Aunque si quieres podria compasarte el favor y ahora q lo pienso aun te debo uno...

-"de q hablas?"¬¬

-"mnn... pues una vez me dejaste dormir en tu cama, estas vez podrias dormir tu en la mia sin embargo con la edad q tienes ahora se me ocurres cosas mucho mas interesantes q dormir"

-"¡¡¡¡neko hentai!!!

Ikuto pov

Amu es tan adorable especialmente cuando se pone roja x mis palabras, aunque ahora creo q ella quisiera q la tragara la tierra en este momento x lo q acaba d gritar Definitivamente ya no odiare los dias de lluvia, pueden para cosas tan interesantes...


	3. Reglas

**Reglas**

Ikuto pov

Haz esto, haz aquello, no hagas lo otro ¡al diablo!

odiaba q le dijeran q hacer, estaba seguro de q mientras mas reglas le imponian mas se empeñaba en romperlas, x eso tb vivia escapando de su casa no le gustaba el ambiente q habia alla ademas de q su padrastro solo lo queria usar para sus propositos, los cuales eran sucios y muy alejados de los ideales q el tenia...

demo en especial habia una regla q le encantaba romper  
end pov

-"hola"

-"¡ah! No te me aparezcas asi me asustaste" -le regaño despues de se le apareciera de repente en el balcon algo de los q debia estar acostumbre demo...

-"ummm...no te alegra verme? Y yo q me habia entusiasmado cuando me llego tu mensaje d q necesitabas verme" -pone una expresion de niño caprichoso mientras q Amu se ruboriza primero y rei despues x la expresion del muchacho haciendo q este sonria con su caracteristica sensualidad y arrogancia

Ikuto pov

Definitivamente la regla en la cual se suponia q debia odiar a Amu y ser su enemigo era la q mas le gustaba romper... jamas podria odiarla... estando enamorado de ella como lo estaba...


	4. Cafe

**Cafe**

-"no te preocupes sera otro dia, nos vemos el lunes... ja ne- Amu cerro su celular con un suspiro de alivio, yaya le habia pedido acompañarla de compras y aunque con el frio q hacia no tenia ganas habia aceptado, afortunadamente la muchacha habia olvidado un compromiso y habia llamado a Amu para cancelar la salida

-"ahora podre irme a casa y darme un buen baño caliente"

-"¿puedo acompañarte?

-"nunca dejaras de ser ¡¡¡un Hentai!!! -exclamo reconociendo la voz y al darse vuelta alli estaba Ikuto

-"no puedo evitarlo, eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas"

-"callate... -se sonroja-

-"q haces aqui pasando frio"

-"ya me iba a mi casa"

-"deberia haber llegado a tu casa hace rato, mira de desabrigada q estas, ten" Amu sostuvo el vaso q el llevaba antes estaba caliente, x el aroma era cafe

.  
Ikuto se quita la bufanda q llevaba y la envuelve el cuello con ella

-"pero... ¿y tu?"

-"no te preocupes x mi"

-"no lo hacia...solo... -vuelve a ruborizarse

-"q mala eres...solo tomate el cafe y vete a tu casa - sonrio y se dio vuelta para irse pero ella le sujeto el brazo

-"pero es tuyo y ademas ya me diste la bufanda"

ikuto se solto de su agarre y apoyo las manos en la mejilla de ella q inmediatamente adoptaron un tono rojiso

-"no, lo compre para ti... yo si me preocupo x ti mas de lo q puedes imaginarte... ja ne Amu"

Ikuto ahora si se marcho y Amu se quedo muy quieta y ruborizada

**el cafe nunca fue algo q me gustara mucho demo viniendo de Ikuto, me encanta**


	5. Estudio

Notas iniciales: ¡Hi! aca les traigo otro drabble, espero les guste n-n

Estudio

-"¡¡arrggg porque no me sale!! -grito borrando furiosamente la hoja

tenia examen de algebra en dos dias y Amu aun no podia resolver la ecuacion

-"eres muy escandalosa ¿sabes?"

Amu volteo el rostro para encontrarse a escasos centimentro del rostro del neko

-"¿como entraste?"  
-"¿debo contestar esa pergunta?" -murmuro con sarcasmo  
-"tiene razon olvidalo... es obvio q entraste x la ventana"  
-"asi es"  
-"no tengo tiempo, tengo q estudiar asi..."  
-"¿asi que q?" -pregunto apoyando las manos a cada lado del escritorio atrapando a Amu entre el y el escritorio

-"nada solo dejame estudiar"  
-"y quieres q me vaya..."  
-"seria lo mejor pero cuando me haces caso tu" ¬//¬  
-"no te hago caso xq podria ayudarte a estudiar q dices"  
-"¡ni lo sueñes!"  
-"ciertamente sueño cosas mas interesantes... q te involucran tambien x cierto" -dijo mientras delsisaba el dedo x el contorno de la boca de ella

-"callate" -volteo el rostro ruborizada trantando de mostrarse molesta

-"ademas ya te habia dicho q no dejaria q me ayudes nunca a estudiar"  
-"mmnn.... tienes razon aunque no se porque no quieres ni q yo fuera idiota"

su expresion era inocente aunque amu sabia q ikuto de inocente no tenia nada

-"¡¡si lo sabes!!"  
-"bueno pero fue tu culpa" -sonrio malicioso mientras deslisaba un dedo x la mejilla de Amu hasta donde comenzaba el primer boton abrochado de la camisa

-"¿¡mi culpa!? como puede ser mi culpa, si tu eres el pervetido" ¬//¬ -estaba muy roja x el dedo d Ikuto q iba y venia x el cuello de ella

-"si lo fue ya que tu me dijiste que tenias que estudiar anatomia...."


	6. Celos

Editor note:: Oyaho! soy Lilika y desde ahora yo voy a corregir y subir los capis de este fic ne? ^^

gomen ne x no haberlos subido antes Yumi me los mando hace mas de una semana demo mi pc esta en el tecnico hace rato TwT

**Celos**

-"gracias x acompañarme Tadase kun" -sonrio la muchacha mientras buscaba las llaves de su casa  
-"de nada, una chica no debe caminar sola por la noche" -sonrió el rubio- "hasta mañana"  
-"hasta mañana Tadase kun" -amu chan entro a su casa dejo los zapatos a la entrada y para su habitación directamente ya q sabia q no habría nadie en la casa hasta tarde. Dejo su portafolio y se dispuso a cambiarse aunque antes abrió la ventana para q entrase la fresca brisa de la noche... mala idea.....  
-"a que se debe que el chibi rey te acompañara hasta tu casa"  
Amu se sobresalto demo no se dio vuelta sabiendo quien era  
-"es que nunca puedes tener la decencia de tocar la puerta"  
-"es más divertido entrar por la ventana y no has contestado mi pregunta"  
-"eres un hentai me estaba cambiando" ¬¬  
-"tu me abriste la ventana" -sonrió con malicia- "asi que no te hagas la ofendida"  
-"¡no abrí la ventana para ti!"  
Amu ya se había prendido los botones de la camisa nuevamente cuando volteo y lo miro recostado en la cama  
-"yo debería ser el ofendido, siempre me tratas mal, en cambio con el si eres linda"  
-"será porque el no es un hentai" ¬¬  
Para sorpresa de Amu, Ikuto solo suspiro y frunció el ceño  
-"¿estas enojado?"  
-"no"  
-"estas enojado" -esta vez fue una afirmación y el joven pelizul siguió negándolo  
-"¿Por qué estas enojado?"  
-"aun no contestas mi pregunta"  
-"para que quieres saberlo"  
-"tu solo dimelo"  
**no entiendo porque Ikuto se comportaba tan obstinadamente, es decir el podrá ser muchas cosas demo nunca lo había visto molestarse conmigo y definitivamente esta enojado en este momento, aunque.... **  
Un momentáneo rayo de lucidez le dio la respuesta  
-"estas celoso..." -murmuro Amu como si no lo creyera del todo  
-"no me digas" -sonrió el levantándose de un salto de la cama  
-"demo porque ibas a estar celoso si Tadase es un amigo el no me gusta del modo que tu me gu... -Amu se sonrojo violentamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se fue de inmediato de allí dando un portaso

Ikuto pov  
**siempre creí q los irracionales celos que sentía hacia cualquier chico q se acercase a Amu eras de lo mas ridículos y incómodos sin embargo al parece pueden ser muy útiles en ocaciones...**


	7. Noche

**Noche**

Tadase kun tenia razón una chica no debería caminar sola por la noche, demo que remedio se le había hecho re tarde en la biblioteca y había ido sola asi q tenia q volverse sola.... Si al menos sus charas le hicieran compañía....  
Hacia mucho frio y en invierno oscurecía muy rápido y temprano, se puso las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo aunque llevaba guantes hacia tanto frio, al doblar en una esquina se sobresalto al chocar con alguien  
-"tu..."  
-"¿esperabas a alguien en especial?" -sonrió con malicia el neko  
-"claro q no ¬//¬ solo me sorprendiste, que haces por aquí"  
-"te mande un mensaje lo recuerdas"  
-"y yo te lo respondí es q no te llego"  
-"claro que me llego, dijiste q estabas en la biblioteca, demo fui a tu casa y no estabas"  
-"que hiciste ¿Qué?!"  
-"no te exaltes nadie me vio" -dijo con característica arrogancia- "pero allí no estabas y pues... esta oscuro hace frio y me preocupabas... ¿hay algo de malo en ello? -ikuto le apoyo la frente en la de ella provocando un tenue rubor en la muchacha  
-"no tiene nada de malo, ¿entonces viniste a buscarme?"  
-"¿tu que crees?"  
-"nunca puedes contestarme directamente, sin dar tantas vueltas ¬¬"  
-"me gusta hacerte enojar, te ves linda"  
Amu frunció el ceño demo volvió a ruborizarse cuando el se separo de ella y tomo su mano  
-"vamos" -dijo el neko sonriéndole a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza  
al parecer ya no tendría q preocuparse por caminar sola por la noche...


	8. Espinas

N/A: hola!! aqui tiene otro drabble ^^  
ah! creo que me olvide de ponerlo al principio ^^UU el significado de las palabras en japones ira entre + +

**Espinas**

- seguro q estas bien amu chan T_T

- no te preocupes yaya solo me clave una espina no es nada -dijo amu sosteniendo un pañuelo en su dedo idice

- claro no seas exagerada, con q se lave y pongas una bandita sera suficiente

- demo +pero+ rima

- rima tiene razon no tiene importancia ^^ gracias x venir chicos

- como no ibamos a venir es tu cumpleaños! -el siempre efusivo kuukai le revolvi el cabello

- hasta el lunes hinamori chan ^^ -sonrio tadase

- q termines bien el dia -continuo Nagihiko

- si eso -solo dijo rima

Kuukai y yaya la saludaron efusivamente y le recordaron q no se olvidara de lavarse la herida a los q amu asinti cayendole una gota por el rostro

Hoy era su cumpleaños y varias compañeras habian ido a saludarla ademas de los guardian que se habian quedado toda la tarde conversando y comiendo pastel mientras beb an te, le hab a traido un collar muy bonito y tambien flores y es con la que se habia lastimado el dedo puesto que las rosas tenia espinas muy filosas.

Amu pov

**donde se habran metido . Dijeron que se iban a jugar x ah demo creo q escapaban de ami como de costumbre ^^UUUU **

End pov

rio amu pensando en sus chara mientras entraba a su alcoba a dejar los regalos y tambien para buscar una bandita -

-x fin ya pense nunca vendrias -amu no se sorprendi de ver al neko de pie junto a su escritorio demo frunci el ceño cuando vio lo q hacia

- tienes una caligrafia tan bonita -dijo con su caracter stica y arrogante sonrisa, sosteniendo una agenda en sus manos

- no revises mis cosas kieres ¬¬ y llegas muy tarde

- yo no tengo la culpa de que no hayas subido a tu dormitorio en toda la tarde

- no podias tocar el timbre con la gente normal

- y que se supone que le dirias a tus amigas quien soy yo- sonrio lascivamente

- eh..ah.. no se dem...

- que te paso en la mano- le corto Ikuto la frase y tomo la mano de ella

- nada solo me clave una espina -kito la mano de entre las suyas ruborizandose e Ikuto volvio a tomarla esta vez llevandose el dedo a la boca

-no hagas eso -amu se ruborizo nuevamente mientras el sonreia burlonamente puesto q amu protesta y se ruborizaba pero no quitaba la mano

- no me digas que el te trajo flores es el pequeño rey

- fueron todos ¿porque?

- nada -camino al escritorio nuevamente x una bandita

Amu pov

**nunca pense que diria estoy pero..... me alegro haberme clavado esa espina.... Ikuto es tan lindo cuando se pone celoso o esta preocupado, aunque es algo q por supuesto nunca le dire a ese arrogante y pervertido neko .. ///


	9. Piel

**Editor Note:** gomen a los q leyeron Espinas ayer T_T estaba re mal editado demo es q la web funcionaba mal o no se ¬¬ ya q no me aceptaba los cambios y me quitaba las comillas y la letra ñ... thanks god q hoy me funciona bien asi q ya modifica el drabble espinas y subi este nuevo ^^

**Piel**

-"Amu chan no debería estas afuera no te ves nada bien" -dijo ran

-"estoy bien, no se preocupen"

-"demo +pero+ la piel de tus mejillas se ve muy roja, respiras agitada"

-"es solo un tonto resfriado"

-"¡tienes la frente hirvierdo!" –dijo miki

-"volvamos a casa y te preparare un te" –sonrió suu

-"gracias Suu pero tengo un examen importante, no puedo faltar" –tosió y empezó a buscar en su bolso un pañuelo

-"Amu chan… tu salud es mas importante y…. ¡¡Amu chan!!"

Las tres charas gritaron cuando se desvaneció aunque llego a sostenerse de una pare antes de cae, se arrodillo mientras respiraba agitadamente

-"¿que diablos crees que haces?"

-"I… Ikuto que haces aki -se paro y en ese momento el levanto en brazos

-"¡no hagas eso, que vergüenza!" ///

-"acabas de desvanecerte, que te hace pensar q la próxima no te desmayaras podrías golpearte"

-"estoy bien bajam…" –tosio nuevamente sin poder terminar la frase

-"eres una tonta, como vas a estar bien si tiene el rostro rojo y caliente, o me vas a decir q es x mi presencia que estas asi" –sonrio burlonamente –"sabia q mi presencia te afectaba demo no pensé que tanto"

-"eres un neko hentai +gato pervertido+ y mentiroso, bájame de una vez"

-"no solo hare, no pienso dejar que te desmayes por ahí y tu presiosa piel se lastime ya bastante con lo roja que estas por la fiebre" –evoso una arrogante sonrisa mientras q Amu se ruborizo mucho aunque no se distinguiera debido a la fiebre –"tu solo relájate y déjemelo todo a mi… ¡yoru!

Tan solo segundos después Amu era llevada por Ikuto quien saltaba de un edifio a otro después de realizar change con Yoru

Amu pov

**si algo me avergüenza mas que el hecho que me lleve en brazos es admitir aunque sea a mi misma que estoy tan a gusto es sus brazos y que el aroma de su piel es tan malditamente intoxicante que me anula hasta la razón**


	10. Melodia

**Melodia  
**

-"Que dia tan largo " -murmuro amu mientras caminaba a su casa  
-"la reunión fue muy larga ne?" –dijo Yaya  
-"no mas de lo habitual creo yo" –sonrio Tadase  
-"es que a ti no hay nada que te moleste Tadase kun -___- "  
yaya le da la razón a Amu  
-"jejeje n_n no es cierto que dicen"

Cuando llegan hasta el lugar donde sus caminos se separan los tres se despiden

-"hasta mañana Yaya, Tadase kun"  
-"hasta mañana Hinamori chan te cuidado de camino a casa" n-n  
-"¡hasta luego Amu chií!"  
-"si gracias, adiós"

Amu se froto las manos mientras seguía caminando hacia su casa

-"hace tanto frio" .  
-"cuando lleguemos a casa, tomaremos una rica tasa de te" –dijo Suu  
-"lo sea con tal de se me vaya el frio" – contesto Amu y las tres charas asintieron  
-"también quiero comer algo ri.." – decía Miki pero corto la frase al ver que Amu se quedaba quieta en el lugar  
-"¿Amu que pasa?" –pregunto Miki  
-"Amu chan ¿te sientes bien?" –pregunto Ran también y Suu la miraba preocupada  
-"¿eh?... ah lo siento chicas n_nU es que me pareció escuchar una melodía  
-"¿melodía? ¿Dónde? –pregunto Suu  
-"no será de alguna casa que están escuchando música y que el volumen este muy alto para que lo escuches en hasta aquí" –dijo Ran  
-"no, no es música de radio ni nada de eso, fue una melodía muy bella…" –se callo pues le pareció oírla otra vez –"¿no la oyen?"

Las charas se quedaron esperando oir algo hasta que Miki dijo

-"ya la oí parece un instrumento de cuerdas que se oye por alla" –señala en dirección a una parque

Amu pov  
**¿instrumento de cuerdas y en el parque? Podría ser… ¿Ikuto? Pero a el le gusta tocar x las noches no a esta hora sin embargo podría ser….mmnn… hace mas de una semana que no lo veo…**

End pov

-"vayan a casa que yo enseguida voy"  
-"demo +pero+ ¿a donde vas Amu chan?  
-"no se preocupen ya vuelvo ustedes vaya a casa" –dijo antes de salir corriendo

Llego agitada al parque, la música cada vez era mas clara… hasta que lo vio

Amu pov

**si era Ikuto demo ¿que hace aquí tocando el violin a esta hora?  
la musica que sale de su violin siempre es tan hermosa y conmovedora…**

End pov

Ikuto deja de tocar cuando repara en la presencia de Amu

-"yo Amu" (N/A: no me trague ninguna letra ni nada ¿eh? XD es que en un scan en ingles que vi Ikuto la saluda a Amu asi, creo que es la contracción de otra palabra aunque no se de cual XD)  
-"¿que estas haciendo aquí?"  
-"¿es demaciado pedir que me saludes alguna vez?  
-"hola // ahora dime que haces tu aquí"  
-"mnn… ¿te esperaba? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿no me extrañaste?  
-"ni me di cuenta del tiempo que no te veía" –mira hacia otro lado  
-"eres pésima mentirosa saber " –sonrie con arrogancia- "¿te gusto mi canción?"  
-"eh.. si me gusto mucho , ¿porque me lo preguntas? Y ya dime de una vez que hacias aquí  
-"ya te lo dije te esperaba, yo si te extrañe y por eso estaba tocando el violin aquí que sabia que mi música te traería"  
-"es que ahora me asechas que sabes hasta por donde voy a mi casa"  
-"no seas tonta " –sonrie- "aunque te vez tan linda cuando quieres mostrarte molesta conmigo, si es porque no te he ido a visitar en toda la semana que paso perdón demo tenia otras cosas que hacer y puede ir a verte"  
-"no estoy molesta x eso ni por nada! Neko hentai ¬//¬ "  
-"lo que digas, ahora calla y escucha esta melodía"

Ikuto comenso a tocar el violin y los bellos acordes llenaron los oídos de Amu con una melodía diferente al a la anterior

Amu pov  
**odio no poder decir con sinceridad "si me molesta que no haya venido" o "si te extrañe baka" sin embargo aunque no lo diga Ikuto entiendo que asi es y por ello me dedica esta bella melodía… **


	11. Mentiras

**Mentiras**

-"lo siento chicos demo +pero+ no puedo ir con ustedes"  
-"¿porque Amu chií?" –pregunto Yaya- si mañana no hay clases y hace un momento dijiste que podias vamos!  
-"es que recordé que tengo algo que hacer hoy"  
-"entonces sera para otra vez, no hay problema" –sonrie Nagihiko  
-"demo.." – dice Yaya demo Rima la corta  
-"no empieces Yaya ¬¬ Amu no puedo ir ya sera otra vez"  
-"por supuesto, otra vez sera" –sonrie Amu  
-"entonces hasta el lunes hinamori chan que tengas buen dia n-n"  
-"ustedes también diviértanse" –sonrie Amu y todos las saludan mientras ella se va apurada

llega a su casa y sube corriendo a cambiarse

-"Amu chan ¿a donde tienes que ir? –pregunta Ran  
-"es que no lo recuerdas Ran, donde tienes la cabeza" –responde Mikki  
-"¿estuvo bien que les mintieras Tadase kun y los demás desu?"-pregunta Suu  
-"no les menti Suu solo no les dije que tenia que hacer"  
-"¿y porque no les dijiste?"  
-"las dos están tontas hoy ¬¬ " –dijo Miki  
-"Miki no digas esas cosas n_nU … no les dije donde iba porque sino tendría que mentirles y no quiero tener que hacer  
-"¿y donde es que vas? " –vuelve a preguntar Ran  
-"ehh … es que Ikuto me invito a una cafetería // por eso no podía decirles

Amu saluda a las charas y sale rápido de nuevo hasta la cafetería en donde había quedado

-"yo Amu" –sonrie  
-"hola…" -responde agitada  
-"¿porque llegas tan agitada?"  
-"es que cuando me llego tu mensaje estaba a punto de salir con mis amigos y bueno tuve.."  
-"mentirles"  
-"¡no!" bueno… solo le dije que tenia algo que hacer y me fue rápido porque…"  
-"sino ibas a tener que mentirles ¿o me equivoco?"  
-"bueno no podia decirle que iba a venir contigo ¬¬ ellos no lo entenderían"  
-"esta bien, no tiene porque molestarte" –vuelve a sonreí mientras tira suavemente de la mano de ella para entrar a la cafetería  
-"no estoy molesta"  
-"como sea, de todas formas te entiendo"  
-"¿eh?"

se sientan una mesa del lugar uno en frente del otro

-"que yo también mentiría por ti" -le aparta un mechon de cabello del rostro provocando rubor en el rostro de Amu –" bueno… que no haría x ti … "


End file.
